The Witching Hour
by Sakina the Fallen Angel
Summary: It is during the witching hour that all ghosts and memories come back to haunt you, like the slivers of moonlight on melancholy dreams. A oneshot focusing on Jadis and the fall of Charn. R n’ R please!


**Summary:** It is during the witching hour that all ghosts and memories come back to haunt you, like the slivers of moonlight on melancholy dreams. A one-shot focusing on Jadis and the fall of Charn. R n' R please!

**Genre: **General

**Rating:** All

**Authoress's Notes: **Due to the popularity of my first Narnia fic, here's another, Jadis-centric again. There aren't enough Jadis fics out there, so I'm gonna fill in the niche! I gained inspiration for writing this whilst listening to Symphony X (great progressive band) and finally, I do not own Narnia or Symphony X's 'The Witching Hour' song.

* * *

_The Witching Hour_

_---_

_by _

_Sakina the Fallen Angel_

_---_

It hadn't always just been her. Back in the past, it had been the three of them, ruling Charn side by side. Lilith, her mother, she and her sister. The three witches, tall, proud and beautiful. But times had changed, their kingdom had fallen, and now Jadis found herself ruling a land she loathed and despised.

Though her prophecy was coming true, she found no pleasure in knowing it, especially when wherever she went the eyes of Aslan flashed at her, watching her, like the conscience her mother had frozen in her all those years ago.

"My beautiful daughter of Charn."

Where had those words come from?

She had never been a slave to her own desires, like her sister had. Her sister, a being whose wickedness had rivalled Jadis' own. But she had triumphed through her own wits, and she contented herself with that fact as the image of her sister being disintegrated filled her mind again. Those eyes wide in horror, barely having heard the Deplorable Word before it had taken effect. Like an atomic bomb, Charn had been devastated, along with the rest of the world as the force of the magic rolled out like a rumbling thunderstorm.

Sometimes when she slept, those sinister eyes came back to haunt her, like the slivers of memory that slid softly down her cheek. And as she lay in her silver ice-cold mattress, she dreamed, and when she dreamed, she remembered.

"Sleep softly, my child, my beloved Daughter of Charn," she heard her mother whisper lovingly as she stroked her hair. "Just one more night, and I will have to let you go, for your destiny awaits you. Didn't you know that you're destined for great and terrible things?"

Lilith kissed her daughter goodbye before exiting the room, silent as a ghost. Jadis remembered the ice cold feel of her mother's caressing lips, and the touch of her soft smooth fingertips, remembering how it was her beautiful mother who had frozen Jadis' own heart with her kiss of love.

And as the bells chimed, she remembered the fall of her mother, and how it had all been predetermined like in the pages of a book. And as the organ played it's own melancholy melody in grief, the bells had continued to toll whilst the lonely roses withered.

How sad it had been, that her mother had to join the pages of history so soon. Through the passages in time those silent statues sat, resolute and mute, gathering dust, until it was only the air of magnificence which they retained.

Another memory returned, one that related directly to her own destiny. She swooped in the dying orange air, feeling the dry wind against her magnificent cheekbones whilst battling on the great beasts of lore, the legendary dragons. Her sister, the opposition, who snarled in animal-like fury as the crescendo of wings beat against the backdrop of heralding trumpets and hounding war cries.

"How can you be so sure of victory?" Her voice grated against Jadis' ears like metal being ripped apart.

"As sure as I am of you dropping like a stone," she retorted. Her battles were always waged up in the skies for all to see, but it seemed this time she might be losing. Day and night the battles raged, both sisters never tiring as blood spilt upon the ground like wine from a cup.

Yes…and then…standing upon the cliff, gazing out at the city of Charn it's all it's splendour and glory whilst the dying sun continued to struggle it's way across the orange sky.

"Jadis."

She turned around calmly, meeting the tip of the arrow that had been laced with poison, waiting to plunge right into her heart.

"Your time is up. For years we have decided who is to rule Charn whilst our sun withers and dies. It seems everybody else has decided who they want."

As if on cue, the bushes rustled and out stepped the army, surrounding her. In the desolate light, the tip of a smile played on Jadis' lips, causing her sister to pause.

"Is that so?" Jadis' mocking eyes drilled into her sister's brain, and her eyes narrowed, all doubts vanished as she raised the bow.

"This is the end."

"Not for me, but for you." So quietly were those words spoken, that they struck a chord of the deepest primeval fear in everybody present. And as Jadis opened her mouth, the Deplorable Word on the tip of her tongue, her sister realised the horror, the lengths that Jadis had gone to defeat her.

"No, I take it back!"

But it was too late. The word was whispered, and everything went black.

And like the fall of her mother and sister, Jadis had been moulded into her own destiny. The witching hour struck and Jadis bolted up, wide awake. Would she forever be tormented with her violent past? The last time she cried had been at the death of her mother, but sometimes, when she woke up from her haunting dreams, she could retrace the path of a frozen tear.

* * *

How was it? Did you like my retelling of the fall of Charn? Comments greatly appreciated. If you enjoyed this fic, then I recommend you read my other Jadis one-shot "_**Of Sins and Shadows**_"! 


End file.
